


Mirrored Tasks

by epobbp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epobbp/pseuds/epobbp
Summary: Harry Potter never came to Hogwarts. He was dropped off at Privet Drive, but went missing that same night. In a desperate attempt to locate Harry, Dumbledore used the Goblet of Fire to summon him. Instead of Harry Potter, he got a blond haired young man in a green tunic.





	1. Mirrored Tasks

_He’s not there._

Dumbledore paced around the room. The letter sent to Mr. H. Potter had returned, unopened, and was still lying on his desk. Hagrid had gone to talk to the Dursleys, but they had no idea who Harry Potter was. They had never found him on the steps all those years ago.

“What to do. What to do.”  He looked at all the magical oddities he had collected over the many years he spent as headmaster. His gaze landed on a particular book detailing the Triwizard Tournament.

If he could get the Ministry to agree to hold the tournament, then maybe he could use it to try to find Harry Potter.

* * *

The champions of the three schools had been decided, however, Dumbledore remained standing by the Goblet of Fire. He stared at it, waiting, until a young man in a green tunic and hat appeared. The startled boy unsheathed his sword and looked around suspiciously taking note of the Great Hall and all the students.

"Welcome my boy. It is good to see you here at last," Dumbledore greeted him.

The boy looked at Dumbledore uncomprehensively.

“Does this guy not speak English?” Some students thought to themselves.

He opened his mouth and said something that sounded like "HYAAH"

Dumbledore looked startled, as if he expected this boy to know English.

Before he could say anything in reply, the Sorting Hat appeared being carried by a _phoenix._

"Hold on Dumbledore," the Hat said, "The boy doesn't know English, but I do know some Hylian and can translate." The phoenix dropped the Hat right on the boy’s head.

“Wonderful!” Dumbledore clapped his hands together. “You can put away your sword, my boy, we mean you no harm here.”

The boy looked unconvinced, but he lowered his sword. It was obvious he was still very suspicious of Dumbledore and everyone else and was waiting for someone to try something.

A bright flash of light appeared, leaving another boy in its wake. This boy was dressed in blue with his head covered. He spoke to the green boy in their language before turning to address the Headmaster in English.

"Why have you summoned him here?"

"He was summoned in our attempt to locate a missing student. I have no reason to believe he is not Harry Potter." Dumbledore replied to the gasps and whispers of the students.

"Harry Potter?"

"Him?"

"But wasn't Potter supposed to have black hair, green eyes, and glasses?"

The ensuing chaos made it difficult to hear what was being said, but everyone quieted down quickly, eager not to miss what was occurring.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, sir." The blue boy spoke to the Headmaster. "Neither of us have heard of this Harry Potter. We shall take our leave now." The green boy removed the Sorting Hat and both boys turned around to leave the Great Hall.

"I apologize then." Dumbledore spoke up quickly before they could leave. "However, now that this young man has been summoned by the Goblet, he must compete in the Triwizard Tournament.”

The boys stopped and turned back to Dumbledore. The one in green didn’t appear to understand, but the one in blue did.

“Sir. This young man is currently on a very important journey. He does not have time to participate in this ‘Triwizard Tournament,’ and therefore will not. Good day.”

“You misunderstand me.” Dumbledore said, “I didn’t say he had the option of competing. Once the Goblet has made its decision, those chosen are bound to compete in the Tournament. If he does not, he will lose his magic and possibly his life.”

The blue clothed boy glared at Dumbledore as he spoke to the boy in green. The green boy’s expression was of acceptance; it appeared he realized he doesn’t have a choice in this. He returned to where the Hat was and placed it once again on his head.

The boy in blue sighed. “He will compete. However, his quest cannot wait, therefore he will only show up for the required elements of this Tournament. Please give me those dates, and I will ensure he is here to participate.”

“Very good then! I don’t believe you introduced yourself Mr. …?”

“My name is of no importance.” The boy in blue answered. The stranger turned and examined the Great Hall. He took out a harp and turned to the green boy. The boy in green nodded and took out an ocarina. The harp boy played a short tune that was then mimicked by the ocarina boy.

The boy in blue turned back to the Headmaster. “Now, let us go discuss these events that he must be at.”

Both of the boys, Dumbledore, and the other headmasters went into the room set aside for the champions to discuss the tasks.

* * *

The first task was finally here, and just as the boy in blue promised, the Green boy arrived a few days before the task. He kept to himself mostly, only being seen talking to the boy who had talked to the Headmaster.

The Stadium was filled with spectators. While they were all excited for how their school’s champion would do, everyone was also wondering how the boy in green planned on facing his dragon. The Daily Prophet article on the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony claimed that the boy in green did not own a wand of any kind.

After the three champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang went, the final dragon was brought out. Ludo Bagman commented loudly about the dangerousness of the dragon before announcing the final champion.

The boy walked calmly into the arena.

“That’s odd. Why did he decide to change clothes? I saw him enter the Champion’s Tent in his green outfit.” one spectator muttered.

“What purpose would his red outfit serve? Do you think it is enchanted?” another asked their friend next to them.

“How would he enchant it? And how would he even know to have it enchanted ahead of time? Why would he need fireproof clothes?” his friend replied.

“Why didn’t he wear the red tunic from the start? Do you think he has different colored enchanted tunics? Why didn’t he just enchant one?”

The whispers continued as the boy looked up at the dragon as though it was nothing but a minor irritant.

The dragon stared back at the boy, opened her mouth and breathed fire at him. Without changing expression, the boy placed his shield in between him and the fire and waited. The red clothing was enchanted to be fireproof, as far as the spectators could tell, since the boy didn’t even appear to be sweating yet.

The fire stopped. Quickly putting away the shield, he drew out a small object, aimed and fired- not at the dragon, but at the egg. A metal chain grabbed the egg and drew it back to the boy. Grabbing the egg, the boy left the arena, allowing the dragon handlers to come forward to restrain the dragon.

In a flash of light, the boy in blue appeared near the champion. They spoke a few words before the boy took out his ocarina, played some notes and vanished in a bunch of blue lights, not even waiting for the scores.

* * *

As the Yule Ball approached, the main piece of gossip was who the mysterious boy was taking to the ball. The Weasley twins had a betting pool running and the most common belief was that he would bring a girl from his own land. Some thought he would take the boy that somehow managed to follow him to Hogwarts, and others thought he wouldn’t be taking anyone. What everyone seemed to agree on was that the person would not be from Hogwarts unless Dumbledore assigned him a date.

The Yule Ball came and everyone waited for the champions to enter, to see who would be with the Green boy and who would win the bet. The doors opened and the champions entered the Great Hall to start the dancing. The boy was dressed in the green tunic he had been seen in everywhere but the First Task. The blonde girl accompanying him wore a pink dress. As they danced, they spoke in the boy's language. He was almost always seen in the company of this girl.

As they talked through the ball, in the corner of the room, sat the other blond man who had shown up and taught him a song, strumming his harp and watching the boy in green dance with the blonde girl.

No one won the betting pool.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the lake for the Second Task. While the 3 champions looked nervous or determined, the boy looked almost resignedly at the lake, almost as if he was thinking "not this again."

The signal was given for the champions to start. Two of the champions used the Bubble-Head charm while the third transfigured himself. The boy in green switched his green tunic for a blue one, put on a pair of boots that made a loud clanking sound with every step he took, and walked right into the lake.

The whispers started once again.

"Did anyone see him cast a spell?"

“How? He doesn’t own a wand. Didn’t you read the article?”

"Will he be able to breath like that?"

The judges looked a little worried. It didn't appear that they saw him cast a spell, eat a plant, or do anything but switch tunics.

But the boy in blue sitting near them on a rock looked unconcerned and continued to strum his harp as he watched the lake.

Almost an hour passed when once again faint clanking could be heard coming from the lake. The boy emerged first, carrying the Ravenclaw girl he had taken to the Yule Ball on his back, with the contraption he used in the first task in his left hand.

"How on earth did he survive?"

"Do you think maybe it was his tunic?"

"Do you know of any spells that make it possible to breathe underwater besides the Bubble-Head charm?”

“It looks like he really does have different colored tunics with different enchantments on them. What’s next, a purple one?”

The boy checked to make sure the Ravenclaw girl was alright. They spoke for a moment. The look on the girl's face fell when he shook his head, but no one could understand what they had conversed about.

The girl perked back up and said something else to him.

The boy nodded and left the girl with Madam Pomfrey. He walked over to the boy with the harp. After a few words were exchanged that no one was close enough to decipher, even if they did know the language, he took out that magical ocarina, played a song. In a flash of purple light, he vanished, once again not waiting for the scores.

* * *

The third task had finally come. Many of the students expected the boy to show up in a purple tunic, but no, he was wearing his green one. He looked at the maze with trepidation and a hint of annoyance. He entered the maze and stopped at the first fork. He paused momentarily and removed a weird looking magnifying glass from his pocket. Holding it out in front of him, he appeared to be following something no one else could see.

The scene in front of the audience changed. No longer was the maze in front of the boy, instead an expansion of destroyed land with the remains of a ruined castle at the end. A man with fiery red hair held a set of three golden triangles above his head, laughing evilly. Strewn across the ground were dead bodies. There was the Ravenclaw girl, another blonde in pink who, from a distance could almost be mistaken for the Ravenclaw, a red haired girl with a horse, a child in green with green hair, a couple of weird creatures: one looking like a blue merfolk fish, the other like a humanoid rock, a woman with white hair, and a woman with fiery red hair who appeared to be of similar origin to the laughing man. Surprisingly, the boy in blue was nowhere to be found.

The boy ignored these changes as if he hadn’t even seen them. Still using the purple glass, the boy drew his sword and started to attack something only he could see. All of a sudden he froze. The glass coming away from his face. He had finally noticed the horrible scene in front of him. A small ball of light came out of his hat. The light seemed to spark something, for the boy then grabbed a green potion, drank it, put the glass back up and continued to fight something only he could see. Eventually, with a horrible screech, the scene vanished and the boy, still with the weird glass in front of his face, headed straight towards the cup.

It was almost dead silent. “He killed a boggart,” a voice whispered in awe. That voice was the trigger for others to start theorizing on how he did it without laughter.

The boy in green reached the cup first. He grasped the handle and vanished.

* * *

A boy appeared in the graveyard. He looked nothing like the Potter boy; however Lord Voldemort’s spy had reported at the start of the tournament that this was the boy who appeared when Dumbledore had tried to summoned Potter.

“Cruicio…. Avada Kedavra!” The curses flew towards the boy who was able to dodge the first curse, but was struck by the killing curse.

“Now there is no one who could defeat Lord Voldemort!” The Dark Lord gloated, while his follower's gaze was still staring at the body of the boy.  
  
A creature emerged from one of the boy’s… Potter’s pockets. Voldemort’s follower watched in shock as it surrounded the boy in lights before the boy started moving. Appearing no worse for wear, as if he had been revived from the dead multiple times, the boy acted quickly and summoned a blue dome around him that protected him from the Cruciatus Curse that would have otherwise hit him.

The boy took out a sword and a red shield with a reflective surface.

“Avada Kedavra!” Lord Voldemort once more fired the Killing Curse.

It bounced off the shield and reflected upon the Dark Lord, killing him once again. From his corpse rose a black smoke. It tried to attack Potter, but he took out a bottle and trapped the Dark Lord’s soul within. He looked curiously at the bottle for a moment, before storing it in his tunic.

Before Voldemort's follower could decide what to do, Potter played something on an ocarina and vanished.

* * *

Epilogue: Dawn of A New Day

Link sighed. It had been difficult and draining, repeating the past 3 days countless times, but it was worth it to be able to see Kafei and Anju’s wedding. Even though to them, they had only met Link 3 days ago, to Link, he had seen the heartbreak of Kafei waiting alone for Anju, who would never come because Link was unable to get the pendant to Anju in time and the heartbreak of Anju, when he and Kafei were unable to retrieve the mask. It was why when he was finally able to free the Four Giants in the 3 days, he also made sure that they would be together as the world “ended.”

He stood from his seat, stretched, and returned to the inn to contemplate his next move.

He entered his room on the second floor and saw an owl by the window and a letter on the bed.

 **Link  
****2** **nd** **Floor 2n** **d** **Room.  
****Stock Pot Inn  
****Clock Town, Termina  
**

**_Dear Link..._ **


	2. Extra: Missing Moments, Mirrored Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scenes from Link's POV.

Link appeared by the lake of the castle. Sitting nearby was a blonde girl, wearing the school uniform with blue trim on it.

“Oh hello there.” the blonde greeted in Hylian.

Link looked at her surprised, “You speak Hylian?”

“Yes. Me and Daddy visited there once looking for the Garo. Have you seen any?”

“Garo? ...No. Can’t say that I have. Navi, do you know about them?”

A fairy popped out of Link’s hat, “No, not that I’ve encountered.”

“Oh! You live in the forest? Me and Daddy had plans to visit there next time. But why are you an adult? The children there never grow up. Also if you get lost in the forest you’ll turn into inferi, I believe you call them Redeads?” The girl looked excited at finally being able to discuss the magical nature of Hyrule.

“Most of that is true. I don’t know what an inferi is, but outsiders turn into Stalfos, not Redeads. Since I wasn’t born a Kokiri, I grew up. As for your Garo what do they look like? I’ll keep an eye out for them and let you know.”

The girl beamed at him. “I’m Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood. Daddy and I visited Hyrule before my first year here. We really enjoyed seeing all the different creatures and wanted to return, but it looked like there were problems within the Royal Family and a Dark Lord was on the rise so we decided against going in future years. We were going to visit Termina next, but they'd had a problem with the moon.”

Link choose to ignore that odd comment. “My name is Link.”

“Oh. It looks like they’ve come for you.” Luna said. She stood up from her rock and brushed off her robes. “I should probably head to class. It was nice talking to you Link. I hope we have a chance to do so again.”

Luna started heading towards the castle. Looking that way, Link saw the Headmaster of the school carrying the Sorting Hat followed by a few other people who Link could only assume were teachers, as they were not wearing the school uniform.

Link sighed as they approached. ‘Here we go again.’ He thought.

He took the hat from the Headmaster. While he could understand some English, this was easier, and the Sorting Hat enjoyed not being stuck in the Headmaster’s office.

“It’s nice to see you again Link. Are you ready for the Weighing of the Wands?” the Hat asked him, as the Headmaster repeated the question.

Link didn’t own a wand or know why it was important to do so, so he shrugged and followed the group up to where the ceremony would take place.

* * *

Before Link was able to explore the temple under Lake Hylia, Sheik appeared before him.

“The First Task of the tournament is in a few days. I will meet you there.” He backed away and used a deku nut to vanish. Link played the song for Hogwarts on the ocarina and vanished.

Appearing once again by the Lake, he found Luna sitting near.

“Hello Link. I thought you’d be appearing one of these days.”

“Hi Luna. Sorry but I haven’t come across any Garo yet.”

“Yes, they don’t really like forests or volcanoes very much. I think you’ll have much better luck near the Spirits than a lake.”

Not quite understanding what she meant. Link shrugged. Luna seemed to know more about his journey that he would have expected but it wasn’t as if it was a secret to everyone.

“I was asked to meet you here and to bring you to the champions’ tent tomorrow. You were given the same rooms as last time to sleep.”

 

* * *

“Crucio. Avada Kedavra!”

Used to being thrust into these kinds of situations after surviving all the temples, Link quickly dodged out of the way of the first curse. The second struck him in the chest. Collapsing, Link’s final thought was “I’m so glad I remembered to bring some fairies.”

Reviving, Link cast Nayru’s Love hoping it would give some protection from whatever was being thrown at him. Deciding that the green light that had killed him was reminiscent of Twinrova, Link took out his sword and the mirror shield. Ignoring the Cruciatus Curse sent at him--it didn’t seem to affect him thanks to Nayru’s Love--Link raised his shield, hoping the green light once again approaching him would be reflected back on the man firing it. Either it was a lot stronger than Twinrova or the man was weaker than the two witches because only one reflection caused him to fall. From his body rose a black smoke-- a poe?-- that tried to attack him. Taking out the empty bottle that had previously housed a fairy,  Link caught the black smoke. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, Link wondered how much the poe collector would buy it for.

* * *

Link stared at the letter in shock.

Gathering the few belongings he left in the room, Link headed out of the inn.

‘It’s time for me to head back to Hyrule it seems.’

He took out the ocarina and summoned Epona.

‘Besides,’ he thought as he watched Epona trot towards him. ‘Luna will be visiting Hyrule soon. Maybe I can meet her and tell her where the Garo once were.’

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I don’t remember when I got the idea, but I originally put it into a google doc about 4 years ago. The idea was basically: “You know, the tasks of the Triwizard tournament work really well with Ocarina of Time...”  
> Thanks to Silvered_fox for looking this over and helping me with words and actually getting me to post this.


End file.
